fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Amiron Ryder
Amiron Ryder is a 26 year old, male expert swordsman and mage. Appearance Amiron Ryder '''wears a white shirt which is unbuttoned almost half way down his torso, revealing his muscles and six-pack. He has slightly loose brown trousers cut below the knee and collected halfway up the shin, with golden buttons down the outer leg and wears a pair of ordinary and yet a little bit outworn sandals on his feet. Around his waist is a large red sash, which also holds his saber on the right side and he keeps his shirt tucked down into the red sash. Amiron always wears a long and black cape over his shoulders. He has a blood red hair and black pupils and sharp eye; aswell as three scars over his right eye. Which all together gives off a distinctive serious look. However, Amiron is capable of 'hiding/concealing' this serious look sometimes whenever he is just having some fun. He is quite tall and skinny. And even though he is strong, he don't appear all that muscular in person. The most important and noticable part about Amiron, is that he doesn't have a left arm. It was severed off of him in a fight. Personality Even though Amiron seems like a very serious guy; He is, for the most part, quite energetic and not as much serious about things that you normaly would had thought. He is somewhat cocky during fights and likes joking around to 'toy' with the opponment. He is a heavy drinker who would never turn down if someone offered him a drink. When he is threathened in any way. He quickly becomes dead serious and would not give that person mercy during a fight. As he is quite over-energetic, he quickly gets into fight and uses lousy excuses to get out of akward situations or trouble. Amiron is also a very lazy person at the same time; meaning that he won't do what people ask him to do and instead goes around to do his own thing whenever he feels like it. Background Amiron came from a rather ordinary family which has produced decent mages a few times. However Amiron was extrordinary with magic and his swordsmanship. However, at the age of 10 he was robbed and his parents got killed; and at that moment he decided that he would die and instead took his sword to fight the robber and lost his arm in the fight. Up and through the years, Amiron has worked with diffrent magics inorder to find one that can help him replace/repair his arm so that he can fight again Weapon(s) & Equipment '''Saber Amiron has his own saber which is made out of adamantine and is extrordinary at piercing things, even materials such as iron. The Saber is incredibly light in the hands of Amiron, but incredibly heavy in any normal person's hands. Magic & Abilities Magic Plant Magic *'Explosive Gas' summons multiple flowers which breathes out a form of gas which can't be smelled or seen but is highly flammable and explosive. *'Body Sprout' makes multiple vines sprout from the caster's body in the form of Knuckle Vines which will air the caster whenever an opponment gets too close. *'Jungle' summons a massive jungle which can be manipulated in any way that the caster feels like. Wood Magic *'Forrest '''summons a massive forrest wherever the caster feels like, which can be manipulated in any way that the caster seems fit. *'Fire wood''' simply changes any normal wood to wood which can't be ignited by fire *'Wooden Arm' creates an arm to replace Amiron's lost arm. *'Wood Shell' rapidly incases something in wood, creating an outer shell of wood in the shape of the object, around the object. Salamander Magic *'Body Rebirth '''is a spell which let's the caster re-grow any limb that they might have lost, a leg, an arm, a finger and etc. The time it takes to actually regenerate the body part differs from it's size, but the longest time is 10 minutes. *'Swap 'allows the caster to remove one of their body part's and instantly replace it with one of a salamander's. *'Drop '''is an ability that the caster can use without the cost of any magic and it basicly enables them to pull of a certain limb. (e.g: a finger, an arm, a foot etc) Physical Abilities Combat Skills =Hand Combat = =Swordsmanship = Body Traits Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Articles in process